


Till Death Do Us Part

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Convo, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, ace is a sweetie, marco is caught off guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Marco and Ace share a moment on the Moby Dick deck.





	Till Death Do Us Part

“Will you promise to stay by my side forever?”   
I opened my eyes to look down at him, his short black hair flowing in the sea breeze. I looked up at the sky was a mix of pinks, purples, and yellows, the setting sun giving him a soft glow.   
I set my chin on his head, I mean, he did decide to just plop himself into my lap.   
“That depends; if I don’t die trying keeping you safe.” I chuckled.   
He turned to smack my arm, “That’s not funny. I’m serious.”   
I leaned down to kiss his freckled cheek, “Okay, my bad. Yes, I promise to stay by your side forever.”   
He continued to stare out at the glittering sea, “Do you really mean it?” he said uncharacteristically soft.  
My stomach began to work in knots and I squeezed the young boy in my arms, “Yes, I do. With all of me, I do.”   
A few moments of silence passed before his voice and his question shattered my thoughts, “Would you marry me?”   
We sat in our position still as statues until he spoke again, all emotion void from his voice, “I mean...I was just wondering.”   
I took a deep breath in and let it out, “Would you want to marry someone like me?”   
“I would.” he replied instantly.   
“To have and to hold?”  
He clenched my arms that were around his shoulders, “I would.”  
“For better or for worse?”  
“I would.”  
“For richer or for poorer?”  
“I would.”  
“For sickness and in health?”  
“I would.”  
I leaned down and tilted his face upwards towards mine to kiss him softly, “Till death do us part?”   
“I always will…” he replied dreamily, tears brimming his defined grey eyes.  
We kissed again and he caressed my cheek, “Marco?”  
“Yes, Ace?”  
“Will you marry me?” he whispered.   
I stared back at him, smiled, and kissed him once more, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ideas for more stories, ships, or prompts. I've been having terrible writer's block lately...


End file.
